Forum:2006-10-04. HA drinking game!, by ioxmo
ioxmo, 10/4/2006 7:29 AM :Lord Malachite and I brainstormed on a Hey Arnold drinking game. He came up with the most :) ---Take 1 drink--- Whenever Helga says "Football Head." Arnold gives advice. Arnold and Gerald do their handshake. Gerald calls Arnold a "bold kid." Phil advises Arnold not to eat raspberries. Gerald tells an urban legend. Two drinks if Sid introduces him first. Eugene says "I'm okay." Lila spits an "Ever so" Helga gets hit by bird poo. Helga is watching Arnold while hiding. Helga hatches an "evil scheme." Rhonda flaunts something fashionable. Gertie is in costume. Mr. Hyunh says that something is "creepy." Mr. Simmons refers to something or someone as "special." Phoebe makes a literary or artistic reference. Helga socks Brainy. Helga complains about her family. Harold says "I'm hungry." ---Take two drinks-- When Olga interferes in Helga's life. When Arnold tries to help someone who lives in the Sunset Arms. For the appearance of a minor recurring adult character, like Mrs. Vitello or Mr. Green. Helga daydreams about Arnold. Rhonda learns a social lesson. Chug if she seems to take it to heart! One of Helga's plans meets with a modicum of success. Gerald and Phoebe have a "moment." The gang is making use of Gerald Field. Stinky mentions lemon pudding. Sid gets obsessed over something. Helga threatens to kill somebody. There is a shining example of Olga's naiveté. Big Bob has a sale at the beeper store. Miriam fixes a smoothie. Take a third drink if she takes a drink on screen. When Arnold misses a blatantly obvious clue that Helga is in love with him. Helga breaks into the boarding house. Campfire Lass or Chocolate Boy appear. Rhonda cries. Arnold thanks Helga. ---Chug--- If Helga makes progress in her relationship with Arnold If Gertie seems to be lucid. If Phil dispenses advice that is useful. If Arnold doesn't help someone he could. If Harold passes up an opportunity to eat. Eugene doesn't have an accident. Gerald acts "black." Helga is nice to someone without an ulterior motive. Myriam passes out on screen. ---- Cool, 10/5/2006 12:03 AM :LOL! I knew it was only a matter of time before someone made something like this for the Hey Arnold! series. :) If I did this with some certian episodes, I'll be completely wasted in 11 minutes time. Gerald acts "black." That's the funniest line in the bunch! "Block power baby!" Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 10/5/2006 2:31 AM :LM: So this is what you've been doing in your spare time?....lmao I wish I had more time! I'm still looking forward to your update, when you feel like getting around to it. ;) -Jae- ---- iluvarnld, 10/5/2006 5:56 AM :XDD<3 I love that. How'd long did it take you to write it? I thought you put "The gang is making out in Gerald Field" in the two drinks. >.> I lol'd when you put, "Rhonda cries. Arnold thanks Helga." it sounds like she made Rhonda cry because Arnold told her to. But still its awesome<3 ---- Lord_Malachite, 10/5/2006 6:19 AM :This is what I've been doing late at night, anyway. I know I've been busy and flaky lately, but I'm planning on reasserting myself soon. October will see an update to Instant Gratification, come hell or high water! I'm not finished just yet! So, is anyone playing this game? How many episodes can you watch and still stay sober?